


Sweet Revenge

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sweet Revenge

As Harry approached the door to the Headmaster’s office, he could hear his son talking to one of his namesakes. Harry imagined that Dumbledore was telling another of his tall tales. 

“Then he said, ‘Want some candy, little boy?’”

Harry pushed the door open and his jaw dropped as he saw Al looking at _Snape’s_ portrait, shaking with laughter. 

“So beware of sherbet lemons, Mr. Potter,” Snape finished with mock sincerity. “Ah, your father has arrived.”

“Al, you didn’t tell me you got on with Snape.”

“ _Headmaster_ Snape, Dad.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Snape smirked, black eyes sparkling with mirth.


End file.
